Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube)
|publisher = |genre = Action-adventure |platforms = PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube }} This article focuses on the version of the video game Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone in the U.S.) for the PlayStation 2, Xbox and GameCube console gaming systems. It was released in North America on 9 December 2003, over two years later than the PC/Mac, PlayStation, Game Boy Color, and Game Boy Advance versions. Description The game's story followed closely to that of the first book in author J. K. Rowling's series and chronicles the adventures of young Harry as he starts his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The game employs a linear objective-based structure that is broken up into days. Each day features its own unique objectives (usually revolving around classes at Hogwarts), which have to cleared before moving on to the next. Activities are balanced between exploration, puzzle-solving (sometimes with the aid of Hedwig), and combat. However, once the daily tasks are complete, there are opportunities for exploring the castle or trying out the minigames. They are the same basic collectibles in Philosopher's Stone as those in Chamber of Secrets, including Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and Wizard Cards. Characters Screenshot 911.png|Harry Potter Screenshot 910.png|Ron Weasley Screenshot 870.png|Hermione Granger Screenshot 929.png|Albus Dumbledore Screenshot 985.png|Severus Snape Screenshot 983.png|Rubeus Hagrid Screenshot 854.png|Ollivander Screenshot 852.png|Quirinus Quirrell Screenshot 866.png|Hedwig Screenshot 876.png|George Weasley Screenshot 878.png|Fred Weasley Screenshot 872.png|Percy Weasley Screenshot 871.png|Peeves Screenshot 885.png|Minerva McGonagall Screenshot 880.png|Neville Longbottom Screenshot 903.png|Rolanda Hooch Screenshot 902.png|Gregory Goyle Screenshot 901.png|Vincent Crabbe Screenshot 919.png|Filius Flitwick Screenshot 912.png|Goblin Screenshot 931.png|Mountain Troll Screenshot 959.png|Pomona Sprout Screenshot 963.png|James Potter I Screenshot 962.png|Lily Potter Screenshot 980.png|Unicorn blood Screenshot 992.png|Fluffy Screenshot 1015.png|Voldemort Screenshot 1024.png|Tom Riddle Other appearances Creatures *Gytrash Characters *Valeria Myriadd *Pomona Sprout *Phillipus von Hohenheim Items *Alohomora spellbook *Diffindo spellbook *Flipendo spellbook *Spongify spellbook *Eyeball *Folio Bruti *Moondew *A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration *Magical Theory *Antidote to Common Poisons *Rubeus Hagrid's letter to Harry Potter (1991) Locations *Arithmancy (class) *Classroom 1A *Classroom 1C *Classroom 1E *Classroom 1D *Classroom 3D *Classroom 1B *Classroom 5B *Classroom 6A *Classroom 6B *Classroom 7A *Classroom 7B *Classroom 7C *Hogwarts East *Charms Classroom *History of Magic Classroom Spells *Softening Charm *Gytrash-conjuring spell Differences between the book/movie and this game version * Peeves does not appear in the film, but in this version, he only appears in a cutscene, but is never battled. * In this version of the game (like in the book and movie), Neville breaks his wrist after falling off a broomstick from a great height during the flying lesson, what allows Malfoy to steal his Remembrall. Harry is first on flying the broomstick before Neville flies (that didn't happen in the book and the movie), when Madam Hooch says "Longbottom, your turn". Neville starts to fly and then loses control on his broom, falls and accidentally breaks his wrist. * In the book, Malfoy says he might leave Neville's Remembrall on a tree for him to find. In the film and this version of the game, he suggests to leave it on the roof. * Norbert is omitted in this version, along with Game Boy Advance version of the game. * In the film and book, during charms class, Professor Flitwick teaches the Wingardium Leviosa spell. In this version, Professor Flitwick teaches Spongify and Incendio spell instead of the Wingardium Leviosa spell. * In this version of the game, Harry uses Spongify instead of Ron using the Levitation Charm. In the book and the movie, Ron used the Levitation Charm on the troll's club to bash the troll's head with it. * In the film and book, Harry's broomstick is jinxed in the first Quidditch match. In this version of the game, the Slytherin match is played on a jinxed broom, which is the last match of the year. * In this version of the game, the Quidditch Match against Slytherin is the last match of the year, rather than the first. * In the book, Quirrell summons ropes to tie Harry by snapping his fingers. In the film, Quirrell snaps his fingers to make fire surround the area. In this version of the game, Quirrell snaps his fingers to summon power ropes (when Harry is near the Mirror of Erised) and then moves his hands to conjure fire around the area. * Harry goes alone in the Forbidden Forest in this version. * Also, whereas other versions of the story have Harry and company go into the Forest for detention (mostly after Norbert is discovered) this version sees Harry getting a potion ingredient for Snape's class. See also * Notes and references Category:GameCube video games (real-world) Category:PlayStation 2 video games (real-world) Category:Xbox video games (real-world)